De Estrellas fugaces y flores de primavera
by kurenaix1
Summary: De Estrellas fugaces y flores de primavera. Resumen Juventud, amores no correspondidos, noches de diversión que traen consecuencias, no todo lo que se ve oscuro termina siéndolo, muchas veces los regalos inesperados son los mejores, otras las crueles circunstancias cambian todo. Una historia común con jóvenes normales que se ven enfrentados a cosas imprevistas. Kise x Kuroko


Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Fujimaki, yo solo los utilizo para crear una trama con altibajos y cumplir con la convocatoria KiKuro.

Hola, me reporto con un ONE SHOT de la pareja KiKuro para la convocatoria de esta pareja, últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo ya que entre a estudiar (además trabajo) pero he estado escribiendo otras historias. 

Es la primera vez que experimento con esta pareja espero no me haya quedado tan mal. Sin más los dejo leer.

/

 **Te siento, estás ahí.**

Desde hace un mes que cada mañana era incapaz de mantener el desayuno en su estomago, así mismo apreciaba como el piso se movía bajo sus pies, además de los mareos que a menudo confundía con un "síndrome vertiginoso" y las molestias nocturnas que creía eran por "estrés" maldita manía que tenía de Auto diagnosticarse.

Ahora estaba parado fuera de la puerta de la clínica, mientras observaba impactado los resultados de los análisis de sangre que acaban de entregarle.

No era una enfermedad, tampoco que le quedaran seis meses de vida, pero de alguna forma sintió que el mundo se desarmaba, que el futuro se volvía gris y oscuro… ¿Cómo lidiaría con semejante situación? ¿Qué es lo que haría de ahora en adelante? se había arruinado la vida.

 **Miedo.**

Ya pasado el estado de negación lo mejor era buscar alguna salida, pensó en contarle lo sucedido a la persona con quien compartía ese fuerte vínculo, si, él estaba en cinta, y los demás comenzaban a notar los cambios y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que se enteraran de su condición, las posibilidades de acabar con esa vida no existían debido a que según lo que le había informado su médico sería peligroso para su salud, estaba obligado a llevarlo hasta el final.

No deseaba que el rumor llegara a oídos de Ryota sin antes hablar con él, se dirigió a Kaijo, lleno de dudas, con terror al rechazo, sabía que la relación de ambos fue de "una noche", un acostón rápido que le trajo consecuencias… al llegar lo vio, el temor pudo mas…corrió de vuelta por donde había venido.

 **No es nada.**

Sintió la mirada de sus compañeros cargada de preocupación, no estaba rindiendo bien en los entrenamientos y el último partido lo pasó en la banca porque sus mareos fueron tan fuertes que no pudo mantenerse en pie y terminó en el suelo.

Seguía sin querer contar nada sobre el pequeño fruto de su vientre, ya tenía tres meses y un montón de problemas.

— ¿Kuroko estas bien? Te noto enfermo. —Hyuga se dirigió a él con algo de preocupación.

—No es nada, solo es cansancio. — Mintió.

 **Te vuelvo a ver.**

Un día de Diciembre, con el frío calándole los huesos, había quedado de juntarse con los miembros de la "Kiseki" ya que era cumpleaños de Akashi.

Llegó temprano al lugar de la reunión y lo vio, Kise Ryota el padre de su futuro hijo.

¿Qué hacer? debería haber corrido, que tonto se sintió, obviamente se lo iba a encontrar.

El rubio fue más rápido y lo saludó alegre.

— ¡Kurokocchi! — Gritó como solía hacerlo cuando lo veía, habían pasado tres meses desde la última vez que se encontraron.

—Hola Kise-kun— Ryota lo notó algo extraño, estaba pálido y con ojeras, no era la persona que solía ser, se veía demacrado y algo desarmado, lo soltó de su agarre y miró con preocupación— ¿Estás bien?...

— Han pasado cosas…

En eso llegaron los demás, la velada se volvió ruidosa, pero dos personas parecían ajenas de tal celebración.

A Kise le preocupaba el estado del menor, algo dentro de él le decía que no estaba bien, se mantenía alejado y lo miraba de vez en cuando, de seguro estaba incomodo por lo que pasó la última vez que se vieron, pero eso no explicaba su estado físico tan deteriorado.

—Siento que algo grave te pasó, si quieres puedes contarme, somos amigos Kurokocchi.

— Me conoces bien Kise-kun, la verdad es que si, pasa algo que nos involucra ambos— Tragó saliva, era ahora o nunca, le contaría la verdad— Ehm… esa noche, esa noche en tu casa… cuando tú y yo…

— Sabía que te arrepentirías de esa noche, lo lamento, simplemente podemos olvidarlo y seguir adelante. — Contestó con cierto tono de melancolía.

— Kise-kun yo… yo…voy a tener un hijo tuyo y la verdad es que tengo miedo.

 **La Verdad.**

La cabeza le iba a estallar, solo habló un poco mas con Kuroko, sentía una tensa emoción, por un lado era joven y con un futuro brillante por delante, por otro sería padre y quien gestaba a su hijo era la persona a la que amaba en secreto desde hace 4 años.

Atesoraba con gran ahínco la noche que pasaron juntos, la oportunidad se dio en una de las reuniones que hizo en su casa mientras su madre y hermanas no estaban, todos terminaron algo mareados y pues porque no decirlo Tetsuya ebrio y él en igual estado solo que un poco más lucido, terminaron teniendo relaciones sexuales sin protección, ninguno tenía cabeza para pensar en esos momentos y solo se dejaron llevar por la calentura.

Hasta donde tenía entendido Tetsuya no tenía pareja, entonces ¿Por qué no poder formar una familia? era muy pronto para pensar en eso, pero sus ilusiones eran más fuertes que los reparos mentales por no haber pensado mejor las cosas.

Cuando salieron de la fiesta lo acompañó hasta su casa, se despidieron de forma simple y cordial, Tetsuya se notaba algo más tranquilo, quedaron de juntarse al día siguiente.

— Deberé esforzarme el doble ahora. — Kise esbozó una sonrisa y caminó por la fría calle rumbo a su hogar.

 **Tranquilidad.**

Le sorprendió la naturalidad y la tranquilidad con la que se tomó Ryota la noticia, sintiéndose algo tonto al recordar las noches de insomnio y el miedo que le provocaba el supuesto rechazo.

Mañana hablarían, esa noche por primera vez después de mucho tiempo pudo conciliar el sueño.

 **¿Juntos?**

Kuroko llegó primero a la cita, tomó asiento en una de las mesas del patio de comida en que habían acordado juntarse, esperó impaciente, cuando ya había pasado media hora comenzó a ponerse nervioso ¿Qué tal si la aparente alegría había sido solo para que lo dejara tranquilo?

Estuvo a punto de levantarse e irse, casi con lágrimas en los ojos por el desaire, cuando estaba debatiéndose entre quedarse o correr, Kise apareció.

— Kurokocchi, siento la tardanza, tuve un trabajo largo y me costó salirme a la hora. — de alguna manera se creyó un idiota por siempre desconfiar del rubio.

Esa tarde hablaron de como actuarían frente al escenario complejo que enfrentaban, esperarían a la primera ecografía para hablar con los padres de ambos, por supuesto que Kise le aclaró que se haría responsable del bebé.

— Kise-kun tuve mucho miedo de que tú no quisieras a nuestro…

— No, ni lo menciones, yo pese a todo me encuentro muy feliz, sé que no significa que estaremos juntos, pero me alegra tener un lazo tan fuerte contigo. — Con estas palabras le dio a entender cuanto le importaba, Kuroko pareció no comprender la indirecta, Kise pensó que no era el momento de dar a conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos.

 **Cavilaciones Nocturnas.**

Le costaba entender lo último que le dijo Kise ¿Significaba acaso era que tenía un interés superior en él? Como fuese ya estaba más tranquilo por cómo se dieron las cosas esa tarde.

El rubio continuamente fue un buen amigo, desde siempre le apoyaba cuando estaba triste, pero por alguna razón tuvo tanto miedo de contarle la verdad, ellos nunca habían tenido nada que ver amorosamente hablando, siempre lo vio como un gran camarada, pero nada más.

Esa noche de desborde en la que terminaron juntos, las hormonas sumadas al alcohol hicieron lo suyo y se entregó a él sin razonar.

Desde hace tiempo no había estado con nadie, el último fue su ex Aomine Daiki con quien no tuvo un final muy feliz, sufrió bastante la pérdida de su amor, pero nuevamente la presencia del rubio le había ayudado animándole, haciéndole sonreír.

Recapitulando se dio cuenta que siempre él aparecía en los momentos en los que más lo necesitaba.

 **Cavilaciones Nocturnas II.**

¡Le emocionaba! se creía un tonto por pensar de esa manera a sus 17 años y todavía en la escuela, con un radiante futuro que seguramente se vería mas complicado ahora, pero solo podía reaccionar de manera optimista ante la noticia.

Así era Kise Ryota, siempre enamorado de Tetsuya Kuroko, de esa mirada transparente que la primera vez que chocó con la suya y de forma estúpida subestimo, de esa presencia tan vaga pero a la vez poderosa, lo amaba y sufrió cuando se vio bajo el crepúsculo de un nuevo amor de su querido niño, Aomine Daiki se le adelantó e hizo suyo el corazón de la pequeña sombra cuando estaban en Teiko, solo pudo desearle lo mejor y cuidarlo de cerca, luego vino la hecatombe del club de basketball, la separación y con esto el termino de la relación de Daiki y Kuroko.

En ese momento le brindó su apoyo incondicional, le dolía verlo sufrir pero seguía siendo demasiado cobarde para declararse abiertamente, sintió celos cuando conoció a Kagami y se unió a Seirin, pensó que lo había perdido al ver la relación de ambos, pero afortunadamente no sucedió nada entre ellos, Suspiró recostándose en su cama, ahora tendría que planificar como contárselo a su familia.

Nuevamente una calidez le invadió el pecho… no podía evitar el sentirse feliz y algo idiota.

 **Preocupación.**

Pasó un mes, los dos quedaron de acuerdo de no decir nada todavía, Kuroko tuvo que disminuir su actividad del club en Seirin por indicación médica, esto le pareció muy extraño a sus compañeros que no dudaron en llenarlo de preguntas, mintió que era por un problema de salud, pero ellos lo conocían, sabían que algo les ocultaba sobre a todo Kagami que además era su compañero de salón y estaba siempre al tanto del extraño comportamiento de su sombra.

— Hemos sido amigos lo suficiente como para que me ocultes tus problemas ¿Seguro que no quieres hablar?

— Te prometo que en cuanto sepa que todo está bien te lo contaré Kagami-kun, ahora es algo complicado, espero me puedas entender—Taiga asintió, sin dejar de preocuparse, incluso ahora era peor el sentimiento ya que le había afirmado que algo le sucedía.

Kise lo iba a ver dos veces por semana, pasaban a comer algo y conversaban sobre lo que harían, siempre en un tono amistoso que no iba más allá de una relación cordial. En casa a Tetsuya le habían preguntado cosas, ya les estaba pareciendo extraño la conducta de este, a sus cuatro meses ya se comenzaba a manifestar de forma visible su abdomen, dándole un aspecto si bien no muy considerable algo más abultado, luego de la eco dirían la verdad a todos y para eso solo faltaban un par de días.

 **Hola, ¿Como estas?**

El día llegó, la esperada ecografía.

Tetsuya no asistió a clase esa jornada, tampoco Ryota, tenían la hora desde hace unas semanas. Quedaron de juntarse en las inmediaciones de la clínica, ambos estaban nerviosos, se saludaron y luego de pasar por admisión esperaron a que los llamaran.

El más emocionado con esto era el rubio, Tetsuya como siempre se lo tomaba con más calma, lo peor vendría despues.

Al ingresar le indicaron Kuroko que se recostara en la camilla mientras el obstetra y su asistente preparaban todo, le aplicaron el frío gel en el abdomen para luego de pasar un par de veces la maquinita ahí pudieron observar en la pantalla delante de sus ojos al milagro de la vida, si bien era bastante pequeño podían notar alguna forma humana , la cabeza , las pequeñas manos y pies, era primera vez para el peliceleste que sentía que aquello que crecía dentro más que un gran problema era una especie de bendición, no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas de alegría, cosa que le sorprendió, en cambio Kise apenas vislumbro la pequeña silueta soltó un grito que inmediatamente mando a callar el médico diciendo le que ese era un hospital y no podía estar emitiendo sonidos tan fuertes.

Al salir ya con el resultado del ultrasonido en la mano salieron más animados, dispuestos a dar el siguiente paso, contarle a su entorno y comenzar a trazar el largo camino de ser padres.

 **Noticia.**

Primero se dirigieron a casa de Tetsuya, justamente ese día la familia de la sombra se encontraba reunida en su totalidad ya que su padre tenía día libre en el trabajo.

Ahí reunidos en la sala de la casa apunto de un colapso se dispusieron a decir toda la verdad a sus padres y abuela quienes parecían no comprender lo "tan importante" que debían comunicarles, fue Tetsuya quien habló primero.

— Bueno, ya todos han notado que algo cambio en mi, mi madre es consciente que al igual que otras personas de mi genero, tengo la capacidad de gestar y eso es lo que pasó, estoy en cinta.— Soltó sin más viendo la cara de incredulidad de su familia.

— Es así señores, y yo soy el padre. — Reveló Kise con un hilo de voz. — Me haré responsable de todo, así que no se preocupen…

— ¡Pero ¿Cómo pueden ser tan irresponsables?! ¡Por el amor de Dios! se dan cuenta que traer una vida en estas condiciones es terrible, sin terminar la escuela y…— la madre de Tetsuya comenzó a llorar siendo consolada por su abuela.

— No podemos hacer nada, ya está, habrá que hacerse cargo, estoy muy decepcionado Tetsuya, mucho, pero eres mi hijo tampoco es que vayamos a tirarte a la calle con ese niño en tu vientre. — habló el padre con voz más calmada.— Y tú rubio con cara de idiota, mas te vale que no lo dejes solo en esto o yo mismo te buscaré y me encargaré de destrozarte esa cara niño bonito.

Finalmente la madre de Kuroko se tranquilizó y en general la familia no tuvo una tan mala aceptación a la noticia.

En casa de Kise no fue diferente, a su madre y hermanas no les quedó más que apoyarles, también fue amenazado si se volvía un irresponsable.

 **A Mis amigos del club.**

Al día siguiente Kuroko se dirigió a la práctica, estaba decidido a contarles a todos, Kise también lo haría en Kaijo, se sintió un poco triste porque debería dejar el club, ganar la copa de invierno del año pasado le había hecho mucha ilusión, y quería repetir la hazaña con sus queridos compañeros, si bien ya no se arrepentía tanto como al principio de haber conservado a esa pequeña vida, lamentaba profundamente de no poder seguir jugando al lado de sus camaradas, los reunió a todos y juntando todo el valor que tenía les dio la noticia.

— Voy a tener un hijo, ya no podré seguir jugando junto a ustedes, lo lamento, sobre todo, perdóname Kagami-kun, sé que estarás bien porque te has vuelto muy fuerte, gracias a todos por los hermosos recuerdos que me llevo.

Todos se impresionaron y no se atrevieron a abrir la boca, hasta que fue Riko quien habló.

— Kuroko-kun, puedo ajustar un entrenamiento ligero para que puedas estar un tiempo más con nosotros, si quieres.

—Eso estaría genial, pero sería un estorbo para el equipo.

— ¡Claro que no!— contestaron al unísono varios de sus compañeros.

— Al parecer estas bien con la noticia, eso me alegra— Dijo Kagami, había estado muy preocupado de que su amigo tuviera algo grave. — Me gustaría seguir jugando contigo el mayor tiempo posible, prometo cuidarlos a ambos y no ser un bruto en los entrenamientos.

— Eres un irresponsable, todavía estas muy joven, pero claro que te apoyaremos— Hyuga le regañó, pero al igual que los demás me sintió muy aliviado de saber que estaba bien.

— Kuroko, ¿quién es el padre? —preguntó curioso Izuki

— Kise-kun de Kaijo.

— Oh ese Kise, bueno habrá que hacerle una visita de cortesía — Exclamó Kagami, mientras los demás asintieron con malicia.

 **Corazón Roto.**

Ryota también le dio la noticia a su equipo, al principio todos actuaron sorprendidos e incrédulos, pero finalmente lo felicitaron y aconsejaron deseándole lo mejor en su nueva vida.

Había alguien a quien debía contarle, ese era su antiguo capitán Kasamatsu, ellos eran buenos amigos desde que entró a Kaijo, Yukio ya estaba cursando el primer año de universidad por lo que se veían poco, pero mantenían una comunicación constante.

Esa tarde lo citó en un café.

— Senpai voy a ser padre. — Hizo una pausa fijándose en el desencajado rostro del moreno— fue por un descuido, pese a eso estoy feliz, sé que somos jóvenes y es pronto, la persona que me va a dar un hijo es Kurokocchi, tú sabes lo que siento por él.

— Es… algo… imprevisto, aunque si te esfuerzas todo saldrá bien, eres un buen hombre seguro serás un buen padre, me alegra mucho que estés feliz... — Sonrío.

Siguieron hablando de otras trivialidades durante la tarde, mientras se reían y recordaban cosas en el tiempo que Kasamatsu fue capitán en Kaijo y otras situaciones que habían vivido.

Cuando por fin Kise se hubo marchado, Kasamatsu no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas, siempre tuvo presente que el amor que sentía por el rubio era unilateral ya que este siempre había estado enamorado de Kuroko, le dolió la noticia como mil puñaladas en el corazón, aunque parte de sus ser se sentía feliz al saber que por fin su querido Ryota podría concretar algo con la persona que amaba, después de todo el verdadero amor desea la felicidad.

Se levantó secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, tal vez algún día volvería a enamorarse…

 **Aparecen los cambios.**

5 meses y aún iba al club, Kise le acompañaba a los controles médicos y se mantenía al tanto siempre de su estado, además se había conseguido un trabajo extra en la agencia de modelos y a causa de esto dejaría el club de basketball para dedicarse de lleno a su labores como modelo.

— ¿Dejar lo que tanto te gusta Kise-kun? no sé si tendrías que haber llegar a tanto, no deberías dejar el club todavía. — Mencionó algo apenado.

—Kurokocchitú también tendrás que abandonar, lo justo es que yo lo haga para trabajar y juntar dinero, dejaremos algo que amamos por algo que amaremos todavía más, si lo ves de esa manera no suena mal, además será poco tiempo, después podremos jugar los tres juntos. —le mostró una radiante sonrisa que dejó embobado a Tetsuya.

Los otros miembros de la "Kiseki no sedai" recientemente se habían enterado de lo que pasaba en la vida de sus amigos.

Aomine estuvo a punto de partirle la cara al de Kaijo por haber profanado a su "puro" Tetsu, Midorima los trató de irresponsables, pero les ofreció su incondicional apoyo, Murasakibara dijo que le compararía dulces al bebé cuando naciera y Akashi les aconsejó como deberían llevar esta nueva vida, Momoi si bien se puso algo triste les deseo lo mejor y también les dijo que contaran con ella para lo que necesitaran.

 **¿Qué somos?**

La barriga de Tetsu crecía cada vez más, la relación entre él y Kise era bastante cercana, pero seguían sin considerarse pareja, Ryota estaba seguro que el peliceleste lo veía únicamente como un buen amigo con un hijo en común, le dolía, pero se conformaba con tenerlo cerca, se esforzaría cada día para darle todo a sus dos amores.

En cambio Kuroko se sentía confundido, parte de su ser quería estar con el modelo, pero por otro lado sentía que estaba enredando las cosas y no se atrevía a dar algún paso que rompiera esa bonita relación que rozaba en lo fraternal que habían construido en ese tiempo ¿Y si se declaraba y no era correspondido? o peor, si Kise se alejaba de él ¿Qué es lo que haría?

—Kurokocchi ¿Que somos tú y yo? —Le preguntó mientras descansaban en el sofá de la sala y acariciaba el abultado vientre de la pequeña sombra.

—Somos los padres de este bebé que está creciendo dentro de mi Kise-kun.

Esa tarde Ryota comprendió que el camino al corazón del de Seirin, sería mucho más complicado de lo que había pensado y requería de algo más que un hijo en común.

 **Reunión**

Ya con 6 meses de embarazo el peliceleste quiso ver a sus amigos de la generación de los milagros, ahí en su casa pasaron la tarde conversado y hablando sobre cómo iba todo en sus vidas.

—Y Ryota ¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Tetsuya? ¿Ya están juntos? —Preguntó en tono bajo Akashi.

—Creo que él no me percibe de esa manera Akashicchi.

—Te gusta desde que íbamos en Teiko, deberías intentar decirle que lo amas, porqué ¿Es así verdad?

—Claro que lo amo, no sé, después de esa noche ni siquiera nos hemos vuelto a tomar de la mano, solo le doy caricias a su panza ya sabes de "padre a hijo" a veces siento que él está enamorado de otro.

—Lo averiguaré por ti, ¡Atsushi! —llamó el emperador para decirle algo al oído al gigante pelilila, si Kuroko confiaba en alguien y se llevaba excelente era con Atsushi, a él si le soltaría la verdad, Kise observó como el morado de la Kiseki iba al lado de Kuroko y comenzaba a hablar amistosamente con él.

—Kuro-chin se ve muy bonito, me pregunto si está soltero.

—Jajaja Murasakibara- kun gracias, pero no me gusta que me alagues de esa manera, no quiero que Akashi-kun se enfade conmigo.

—Entonces Kuro-chin ¿No tiene a nadie que lo quiera? pensé que a Kuro-chin le gustaba Kise-chin, bueno se lo diré a Mine-chin para que insista con él si tú no lo quieres. 

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso a Aomine-kun le gusta Kise-kun?

—Shhh… pero no le cuentes a nadie, si me dices que tu quieres a Kise-chin pues entonces le diré a Mine-chin que no se meta en medio.

—En realidad Kise-kun me gusta, pero tengo mucho miedo, no quiero tener pareja y amarlo y que me suceda lo mismo que con Aomine-kun— se sentía bastante inseguro y muy afligido, tenía ganas de llorar, Kise era alguien muy importante para él y que se alejara de su lado sería insoportable.

—Murasakibara-kun ayúdame dile a Aomine-kun que por favor no intervenga entre nosotros.

Al ver el lloroso rostro del otro el gigante se puso nervioso, era malo haber inventado lo de Aomine de seguro si el moreno se enteraba lo mataría por inventar tamaña estupidez, pero es que cuando su Aka-chin le pidió que le preguntara no se le ocurrió nada mejor que improvisar con eso.

—Ah… Kuro-chin no te preocupes, voy a resolver esto, no estés triste al bebé le hace mal, ahora mismo iré a aplastar a Mine-chin para que no haga nada. —Le entregó un paquete de dulces y se fue a sentar al lado de Akashi.

—Aka-chin, creo que hice algo muy malo, pero la buena noticia es que Kuro-chin si quiere a Kise-chin…

 **El Plan**

Akashi habló con Kuroko, tuvo que explicarle lo que había pasado con Murasakibara, eso significó decirle en parte la verdad y suplicarle que no le contara nada a Aomine para evitar un problema mayor.

—Kise te adora, creo que ustedes deberían estar juntos.

— Tengo miedo ¿Qué pasa si la buena relación se va por un tubo solo por volvernos pareja?

—No lo creo.

—Además tú me estas diciendo esto, pero yo no lo he escuchado algo así de boca de Kise-kun.

—Tetsuya, el tipo siempre te está expresando indirectas, te conozco y no eres un idiota para no captarlas, tranquilo pronto se declarará.

Kuroko observó como Akashi volvía al lado de Kise y le decía algo al oído.

—Me vas a escuchar, tienes una semana para declararte, yo te diré como lo haremos, este es el plan…

Esa noche Kuroko pensó muchas cosas, ¿Cómo sería si Kise lo abandonara? ¿Y si alguien se lo llevaba de su lado? sintió a la pequeña criatura de su vientre moverse y tranquilizó un poco sus alborotados sentimientos, tal vez deberían darse una oportunidad.

 **Comienzo.**

Pasó una semana después de la reunión, Kise no mencionó nada sobre "ellos" y su relación continuo tal cual.

Ese día después de clases irían a realizarse la ecografía para saber el sexo del bebé, pese a que estaba bastante emocionado por ello, seguía con esa pequeña molestia en el pecho y un montón de dudas sobre sus sentimientos, a penas si se podía concentrar en las lecciones eso sumado a que su hijo no paraba de moverse le hacían estar incomodo por decir lo menos.

Kagami quien se sentaba detrás veía con preocupación el estado de angustia de su amigo, desde la reunión parecía tener algún tipo de problema, no se atrevía a preguntarle.

—Kuroko ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, más o menos.

—Te veo preocupado ¿Problemas con Kise?

—Estamos bien, seguimos siendo amigos con un hijo en común.

—Parece que eso te molesta.

—No, para nada.

De improviso escucharon como alguien entraba estrepitosamente azotando la puerta del salón.

— ¡Kuroko!, ¡Kuroko asómate por la ventana! — Le había dicho uno de sus compañeros casi gritando.

Taiga miró sorprendido mientras que Tetsuya apenas procesando la información se asomó por la ventana, grande fue su sorpresa al ver escrito en el suelo del patio de la escuela.

Una petición que en su corazón deseaba escuchar desde hace tiempo, que hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

"Kurokocchi ¿Quieres ser mi pareja y estar conmigo para siem…?" tal parecía que no habían calculado bien el espacio y la palabra quedó a medias, aun así se lograba captar el mensaje.

Inmediatamente se encaminó hasta el patio para encontrarse con el autor de esa petición, mientras varios curiosos se asomaban por las ventanas de sus salones.

Kise lo esperaba abajo con la sonrisa más radiante que hasta ahora haya visto.

— ¿Que dices de mi petición? — Preguntó mientras tomaba su mano.

Se dio cuenta que el resto de sus amigos de Teiko también se encontraban ahí, de seguro le habían ayudado a Ryota a llevar a cabo el plan de conquista, tenía grandes personas a su lado, Kagami observó la escena con algo de nostalgia así también como el resto de Seirin, estaban felices de que por fin su compañero haya encontrado la felicidad.

— ¿Que debería decir a esto Kise-kun?

—Dime que si y seamos una familia.

Justo cuando le iba a contestar el inspector de la escuela los increpó.

— ¡Hey Ustedes! No son alumnos de Seirin, ¿Creen que pueden venir a otra escuela y arruinar el patio? los reportaré a sus instituciones.

Al rubio y los demás no les quedó otra que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible…

— ¡Kise Kun claro que acepto estar contigo! — Escuchó con alegría mientras él y el resto corrían fuera de la escuela.

 **Tiempo de calidad.**

Después de clases decidieron ir por un helado para celebrar la nueva relación, por primera vez pudo sentir la cálida mano de su Kurokocchi, caminar con él de esa manera era un sueño que no creía posible hasta hace poco, anduvieron así hasta llegar a la heladería, rato después debían ir a la clínica para ver cómo estaba el pequeño bebé y saber si esperaban una niña o un niño.

Los otros milagros también los acompañarían, se habían dado el tiempo en sus respectivas escuelas, incluso Akashi y Murasakibara quienes vivían en otras ciudades no habían podido evitar ayudar a que el rubio consiguiera su cometido, todo por ver a ese par de tontos ser felices, los acompañarían hasta el final.

 **Princesa.**

Finalmente fueron en grupo a la clínica, Kise y Kuroko entraron a la sala de ecografía mientras los demás se quedaron afuera.

El procedimiento fue el mismo al que se había sometido las anteriores veces, Tetsuya estaba algo mas emocionado esta vez, por fin sabría el sexo de su bebé ni que decir Kise quien parecía que se desmayaría de los nervios, parecieron instantes eternos hasta que les dieron la noticia.

— Felicidades, es una niña y parece que todo está bien con ella.

Kise sonrió, Tetsuya estaba impactado, jamás lo sintió de esa forma, siempre pensó que sería un varón, intentaba procesar la información, una niña, una mujercita a quien amar y cuidar, no sonaba mal, algo más complicado tal vez, al fin de cuentas lo importante es que estuviera sana.

— ¿No estás feliz Kurokocchi?

— Lo estoy, de verdad que si, aunque me da miedo, supongo que con un varón es más fácil.

— Todo estará bien ya verás, será la niña más feliz de este mundo. — Lo tranquilizó el rubio mientras apretaba su mano.

Cuando salieron de la sala dieron la noticia a los sus amigos, se sorprendieron de que serian tíos de una pequeña princesa.

— Nos la pusiste difícil Tetsu. — Exclamó Aomine emocionado.

— Pero será divertido protegerla de todos los imbéciles que quieran acercársele. — Sonrío Akashi mientras los demás solo asintieron.

—Al parecer nacerá bajo el signo de Cáncer, que buena noticia, deberé asegúrame de que tenga los objetos de la suerte cada día.

No cabía duda que su hija llegaría a un lugar lleno de amor, estarían bien, tenían a los mejores amigos cuidándolos.

 **Amor.**

Estaban viviendo un cuento de hadas, no pensaron que la vida que consiguieron de manera tan apresurada los haría tan felices, los días eran mas placenteros ahora que estaban juntos, cada vez crecía mas la necesidad de amarse, de tenerse y formar algo, cada noche cuando se despedían en su interior quedaba el vacio que duraba hasta el día siguiente cuando se volvían a encontrar y nuevamente parecía que ese rompecabezas estaba completo, tan puro como el primer amor.

—Kurokocchi, agradezco cada día por esa noche que perdimos la cabeza. — era una declaración que podría enojar a cualquiera que los escuchara, fueron unos irresponsables, acaricio a su niña que estaba todavía dentro de su querido amor, quería verla, se preguntaba como sería su rostro, su personalidad ya no podía esperar por conocerla.

—Kise-kun me alegra que esto se haya dado así, al principio creí que todo estaría mal, cuando me enteré hasta pensé en deshacerme de ella, nunca creí que algo que supuestamente arruinaría mi vida terminara haciéndome tan feliz. —Acarició con cariño su abultado abdomen, no se perdonaría jamás los feos pensamientos que tuvo hacía ella, lo recompensaría con mucho amor.

Y los días pasaron llenos de felicidad, sonrisas, caricias y promesas de un futuro brillante.

 **Te extraño**

Ya con 7 meses de gestación veía el mundo de diferente manera, estaba conforme, pasara lo que pasara su plan inicial de estudiar y salir adelante solo se había retrasado, pero seguiría progresando ahora con más razón, acaricio a Nigou que descansaba en el suelo de su habitación ajeno a toda la agitación de los pensamientos sobre el futuro que tenía su amo.

Era una noche tibia, Esperaba a Kise, no lo había visto mucho esa semana, el modelo últimamente siempre trabajaba horas extras, estaba en el plan de ahorro que habían proyectado, el peliceleste no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso, pero tuvo que ceder porque la situación lo ameritaba, ninguno tenía la intención de dejar tal carga a sus padres.

Ryota salió tarde de la agencia, la escuela y los exámenes lo habían tenido estudiando hasta tarde la noche anterior y hoy luego de las clases estuvo trabajando hasta altas horas.

Miró el reloj eran 10:30 PM. Añoraba ver a Kuroko, pero necesitaba dormir, los parpados se le cerraban, su celular se quedó sin batería y al llegar a su casa ni tiempo de enchufarlo a la corriente tuvo.

Se desplomó y durmió en seguida sin saber que muy pronto su sueño se vería interrumpido de la peor manera.

 **Cuando la desgracia toca la puerta.**

Tetsuya se sintió triste esa noche, le marcó a Ryota, pero su celular estaba apagado, no es que fuera caprichoso, comprendía que Kise debía trabajar y que por esa razón debía estar cansado y tal vez se había dormido temprano.

Con decepción subió la escalera que llevaba hasta su cuarto, últimamente era bastante agotador hacerlo, como si esta fuese infinita, le dolían las piernas y su hija parecía que cada día que pasaba crecía más.

A veces cuando menos se espera pasan sucesos indeseados que hacen que la realidad cambie y se vuelva oscura de un momento a otro.

Un mal movimiento, un pie fuera del escalón y el cuerpo de la sombra de Seirin cayó al vacío, un fuerte estruendo seguido por los gritos de su madre fue lo último que escuchó antes de perder la conciencia.

 **Sobresalto**.

Todos intentaban ubicar a Ryota, pero su celular estaba fuera del área de cobertura, era como si todos los malos factores se hubieran reunido para dar un feo final a esa historia, para colmo la madre del rubio se encontraba visitando a una tía que enferma y sus hermanas estaban cada una con su respectivas parejas en otros lugares por lo que el jugador de Kaijo estaba completamente solo y no escuchaba el incesante sonido del teléfono.

Los fuertes golpes de alguien que tercamente le daba a la puerta, finalmente terminaron por despertarlo.

Se levantó estirándose perezosamente todavía con muy poca razón, de no ser porque percibía que alguien estaba a punto de derribar la entrada de su casa no se habría molestado en ir a ver, miró el reloj eran las 12 AM.

Bajó la escalera y abrió encontrándose de lleno con Kagami y Aomine, ambos parecían molestos y decían cosas que no podía entender ya que hablaban al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué les sucede, chicos?

—Te estoy diciendo que Tetsu está en el hospital— dijo Aomine cubriéndole la boca a Kagami para que lo dejara hablar.

— ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Kurokochi? ¿Mi Kurokocchi?

—Imbécil estamos tratando ubicarte desde hace rato, Kuroko sufrió un accidente ¿Por qué mierda no contestas los teléfonos?—Sin poder todavía procesar bien lo ocurrido balbuceó algunas frases incoherentes, mientras era arrastrado por su par de amigos hacía lo que suponía era el hospital, en el camino le explicaron que Tetsuya cayó por las escaleras y se golpeo muy fuerte y que había entrado a pabellón de urgencia.

Hasta ahora no habían recibido información de su estado, cuando por fin se dio cuenta estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria.

Si tan solo lo hubiera ido a visitar dejando de lado su cansancio, si en última instancia hubiera puesto a cargar la batería del maldito celular, al menos podría haber estado con él en esos instantes tan críticos.

—No quiero perderlos— lloró…

 **Desesperación**.

Al llegar encontró a la madre de Kuroko hecha un mar de llantos, otros miembros de Seirin la acompañaban, el padre de Tetsuya lo increpó por haberse demorado tanto, pero no lo culpó como si lo hicieron algunos de los otros familiares de la sombra.

Poco le importó lo que lo le decían, solo deseaba que saliera alguien y le dijera como estaba su bebé y su amor.

Pasaron momentos que se hicieron siglos y nada…

La desesperación le estaba ganando, casi no oía lo que le decía su entorno, no escuchaba las palabras de ánimo de sus amigos, ni los lamentos de la familia, estaba a punto de colapsar solo anhelaba que toda esa pesadilla se terminara de una vez.

Finalmente salió uno de los médicos tratantes quien llamó a los más cercanos para darles las novedades, Kise y los progenitores de Kuroko fueron llevados a una sala donde se les pidió que tomaran asiento, el médico tomó aire y comenzó a explicar.

—Los golpes que sufrió fueron muy fuertes, imposible seguir manteniendo el embarazo, tuvimos que operar para sacar al bebé y salvarlos a ambos, afortunadamente están bien la niña a sus 31 semanas tendrá que permanecer en incubadora hasta que cumpla el equivalente a su edad, El joven Tetsuya se encuentra inconsciente, además sufrió daños en la matriz y desafortunadamente no podrá volver a tener hijos.—La noticia los impactó, sería bastante devastador para la sombra, pero por ahora solo les quedaba esperar a que él y la bebé se recuperaran, por otro lado les tranquilizaba que ambos estuvieran ya fuera de peligro.

 **Después de la tormenta.**

La mañana llegó, junto a ella la tranquilidad, algunos dormían en el pasillo de la clínica, Akashi y Murasakibara llegaron a primera hora lamentándose por no haber podido viajar antes, los demás lucían cansados a sí que Seijuro los llevó a todos a desayunar al casino, Ryota no quiso ir, tenía un nudo en el estomago que no pasaría hasta que pudiera ver a su nueva familia, la niña había quedado en incubadora, Kuroko seguía dormido.

Cuando por fin dieron el pase para visitarlo Kise fue el primero, entró con desesperación, debía pedirle perdón por ser un imbécil, seguro que estaba muy enojado.

Su Tetsuya se veía pálido y muy enfermo, seguía dormido, se sentó al lado acariciando con suavidad su rostro, al sentir el delicado tacto abrió los ojos.

—Buenos días Kurokocchi.

—Kise-kun, ¿Dónde está mi hija? — Inmediatamente recordó la caída, temió por la vida de su bebé, al ver que no estaba con él se desesperó y trató de incorporarse, Kise lo tomó por los hombros y trato de tranquilizarlo.

—Está bien, tranquilo no te muevas, estas herido, nuestra hija se encuentra bien. — Significaba que ya había nacido.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿La viste?

—No Kurokocchi, no todavía, pero el médico dice que está bien que debe permanecer en la incubadora—Respondió con cariño

—Casi la pierdo, soy tan tonto, perdóname Kise kun yo…

—No, no digas eso, yo soy quien debe disculparse, anoche debía haber ido a tu casa, es mi culpa.

En eso llegó el médico tratante junto a una enfermera quienes le tomaron los signos vitales y le explicaron su estado, además le dijeron que producto del accidente no podría volver a gestar, al peliceleste pareció no importarle esto último, solo insistía en preguntar por su hija.

—Un mes y medio deberá permanecer acá, pero estamos casi seguros de que saldrá adelante. — Tetsuya suspiró con alivio mientras se apoyaba en la almohada de su cama.

—Perdóname todo es mi culpa no quería que esto sucediera así, por mi culpa tu ya no podrás…— Se disculpó de nuevo el rubio al borde de las lágrimas.

— Tranquilo, no es como si hubiera planeado tener más hijos, ya sabes, no es lo normal.

—Siento que no le estas tomando el peso a esto.

—Estoy bastante aliviado por saber que nuestra hija está bien así que todo lo demás ha pasado segundo plano.

—Kurokocchi—Se acercó hasta la cama, tomó su mano y despacio depositó un suave beso en sus labios. — Te amo.

—Tuve miedo, pensé que moriría, no podría perdonármelo si eso hubiera pasado, casi lo arruino todo. — Sin poder contenerse comenzó a llorar mientras era abrazado por su pareja, quien le acariciaba el cabello.

— Todo estará bien, tu familia y amigos están afuera, sería bueno que les avisara que estás mejor.

Al rato ya los demás pudieron ver a Tetsu, todos se sintieron aliviados con la noticia.

 **Una Flor de Primavera.**

A Ryota se le permitió ver a su hija horas después, cuando la conoció le pareció la cosa más maravillosa que hasta entonces sus ojos hubieran visto, no podía decir a ciencia cierta a quien se parecía, era demasiado chiquita, tanto que pensaba que se rompería si la cargaba, quería que creciera para poder llevársela de ahí, ella solo manoteaba dentro de esa pequeña urna de cristal que sería su hogar durante un mes.

Mientras tanto Kuroko recién al tercer día luego de la operación tuvo permitido conocerla, se moría de ganas de tenerla entre sus brazos, pero comprendía que aun no era tiempo para eso, sería una espera insoportable, debía ser fuerte.

Ryouta lo llevó en silla de ruedas hasta la sala de incubadoras, divisó varios cubículos con pequeños bebés, todos sus familiares y amigos ya habían visto a su nena, era injusto que quien le dio la vida todavía no le hubiera visto la cara.

Cuando por fin llegaron la sombra no pudo evitar llorar de emoción, pequeña sí, pero fuerte ¿Que importaba si ya no podía dar a luz más hijos? acababa de conocer a la que sería de ahora en adelante el motor de su vida.

—Mi pequeña te juro que serás la niña más feliz del mundo…—Le susurró apoyando una de sus manos en el vidrio de la caja de cristal.

—Kurokocchi ¿Ya pensaste en cómo se llamará?

—Harumi, significa belleza primaveral.

— Ya veo, debido a que llegó al mundo junto con el florecimiento de los cerezos, es un hermoso nombre.

 **La salida del sol.**

El día que por fin pudieron abandonar la clínica con su pequeña en brazos fue uno de los más felices de sus vidas, por fin estarían juntos, se terminarían las eternas noches de espera, las mañanas de angustia y las despedidas llenas de dolor que tenían cada una de las jornadas que su hija pasó hospitalizada.

Estrechar a su criatura, alimentarla, mecerla, eran las sensaciones más increíbles que alguien pudiera tener, cuidar de alguien tan frágil era todo un reto, pero ambos harían lo mejor posible por cubrir todas las necesidades de Harumi.

Su criatura era una adorable mezcla de sus padres, con su cabello rubio y ojos color cielo, a sus dos meses era activo y vivaz, de a poco se había robado el corazón de todos, la Kiseki no dudaba en ir a visitarla cada vez que podían así también los chicos de Seirin.

 **Deseo**

Kise y Kuroko se sentían felices, la vida les dio el mejor regalo que hubieran podido desear.

Ryota recordó la noche en la que estaba en la azotea de uno de los edificios donde se encontraba trabajando, el cielo estaba tan hermoso lleno de estrellas, en ese tiempo no la estaba pasando muy bien, su corazón dolía por el unilateral amor que sentía por Tetsuya quien era pareja de Aomine.

Rememoró el agrio dolor cuando su amigo le dio la noticia y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, en ese momento una estrella fugaz surcó el despejado cielo nocturno, su hermana le había dicho que si eso pasaba obtendría un deseo si lo anhelaba con todo su corazón…

En ese momento podría haber pedido que quería a Kurokocchi para él, pero sin embargo al cerrar los ojos solo deseó con toda su alma y su corazón que este encontrara la felicidad sin importar con quien.

Finalmente años después la estrella le concedió su deseo, como si fuese un premio al puro amor que sentía por Kuroko le otorgó el derecho de estar a su lado como tanto había querido.

Se preguntó una y otra vez si merecía tal privilegio, tenerlos a ambos era el obsequio más grande, miró a su lado y ahí reposando en la cama que compartían se encontraban sus personas más importantes dormidas, ajenas a todos sus dulces recuerdos de estrellas y deseos, de amores no correspondidos y de agradecimientos a la vida.

 **FIN**

 **Extra**

Una madrugada una pequeña de 4 años se levantó al baño, pero como no había luz al querer despertar a su mami solo le tocó el pie sin hablarle.

Tetsuya se despertó y se llevó un gran susto al ver solo un bultito extraño que le sujetaba.

Despertó a Ryota algo sorprendido para que viera tal cosa extraña moviéndose a los pies de la cama, este sin pensarlo y con todo el temor del mundo le echó la cobija y se le fue encima para atrapar a lo que fuera la cosa, fantasma, demonio, al hacer esto la niña empezó a gritar.

Tetsuya encendió la luz y poco a poco fue levantando la manta dándose cuenta que aquel ser espectral y demoniaco no era más que su dulce ángel rubio quien asustada lloraba por el estúpido comportamiento de sus padres.

/

Muchas gracias por leer, espero no haya sido demasiado largo y aburrido.


End file.
